mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch your friends closer than your enemies
A man in a black suit beat down multiple Jedi sentinels and shot a few too and broke an assisting civilians arms. The man dodged an incoming blast bolt and returned fire. A Jedi with a drawn lightsaber slashed at him but he side stepped and smacked them with his suit case in the face, taking them down. They then stole a hatchet from near by construction workers and threw it into the head of a Jedi who spotted him and activated their lightsaber as soon as they did., killing them and sending them down sideways. The man then blasted incoming cops and went into a spaceport and threw a flash grenade from a cop he killed at Yarn and Lock and they were slammed head-first into a wall as he stole a ship and flew away. Burn stroked his chin and another Jedi Shadow named Emma-Sole was next to him, assigned to assist him in this mission. The Chancellors staff aide shut off the screen. The Vice Chair said This man took out several armed Jedi and police officers. Yarn and Lock are in urgent care. Its only you two who can pull this off stealthily and track him down. Don't call me a Hero The duo walked onto The Liberty. Emma-Sole, the Jedi, had long brown flowing hair and civilian/Jedi robes and a Yellow lightsaber. Burn piloted in the direction the Ship had appeared to be going and encountered a near by orbital refueling station. Burn landed and got out. Hey, what do you think was so important in that case? asked Emma. I do know and it's not my job to know. Just shut up and follow me. '' said Burn. Emma mocked Burn ''Someone get up on the wrong side of the starship? Burn growled and that shut them up. Someone behind them started to follow and Emma started to turn their head but before they could even get an inch turned Burn put his hand under their chin and corrected their face forward and said Don't look at them. Soon the person drew their pistol and hit Burn in the back of the head with it sending him down in pain and then as Emma turned smacked her across the face with it causing blood to emerge from her mouth. People watched and the Man knew they couldn't use the force or their lightsabers to stop him as they would reveal themselves. Burn didn't notice Emma too much and told her follow. Burn chased the man to his ship which he climbed the latter to and closed the door. Suddenly 7 hounds started coming out from corners. Burn realized it was a trap and Emma did too. Burn started to use beast control to calm the beasts which he had recently learned and then sent them running off and they got in their ship and chased the man's ship. Chase Burn followed the ship slowly and it landed into a ship. Burn landed slowly after over the ship and got in his spacesuit as did Emma and they went into the side of the hangar and took them off and snuck along crates, eyeing the man with the suitcase give it to a person in a military officer uniform. 2 guards flanked the officer. The man then went off somewhere. Burn and Emma followed but eventually lost them at a two way corridor. Emma went left and Burn went right. Maze Burn checked all the rooms and snuck past all the areas and figured there was no officer with the suitcase. He went to go back but suddenly noticed a couple soldiers and they turned at him and started to pull the rifles from their backs and Burn force pushed them left into a wall, knocking them out. Burn then heard an alarm triggered from the soldiers watches not sensing their life any more and he climbed into a vent. Burn went through the vent to the other side and dropped through a cover and elbowed a guard in the side of the head and grabbed his partner in a choke hold before they could really react, the partner only having time to take the safety off his blaster. Burn then continued on, looking for Emma. Burn checked the side she should be at and found no sign of her. Burn then heard her voice in a room next door and walked in and saw them on a hologram that was replaying calling him to help them at detention level 5. The people in that room went to attack Burn who had no choice but to activate his lightsaber and cut every single one of them down. Detention Level Burn took the elevator down to a floor labeled DETENTION and force flashed a few security cameras he saw near by stretching his arm out with an open palm and releasing a few thin white short skinny beams at the cameras. Burn then proceeded on, tip-toeing past guards and then he saw guards behind him yell into their commlink to close the blast doors and he force gripped them and knocked their heads together. Burn seriously started to wonder what was so important in that suit case to make him go through all this. Burn started jumping through quickly closing blast doors, almost dying at the last two ones. Burn then took a breather and turned the corner slowly and used the force to move a few spoons at the break room to distract the guards as he tip-toed past quickly. Burn then found Emma who had binders on one hand only. Burn nodded at them and they nodded back and said We need to go to level 7, elevators this way. Burn didn't ask questions and followed. Burn went into the next room and the door behind him closed as Emma activated her lightsaber and pointed it as his neck. Burn said You traitor dirt. and they said They offered me....so much...money. I am sorry. I truly am. Burn asked At least tell me what was in the suitcase. and Emma said A Sith Holocron. Really strong. Burn nodded. Kill them. Emma said and Burn noticed the man from before emerge from behind the table. Emma took the suitcase from him and then left in The Liberty as Burn and the man fought but Burn managed to get his lightsaber from his belt and kill them. Burn then used his tracker on his wrist and stole a pirate ship. Nar Shadda Burn landed on Nar Shadda and walked over to his ship's landing area. He saw Emma conversing with some criminals and then she received 5 wallets packed with credits and vortex crystals. Emma then returned to The Liberty and took off. Burn then walked over to the criminals and slashed across the stomach of one and elbowed another in the neck hard enough to kill. The last remaining one with the case looked up and Burn said Don't scream. and took the suit case from them and as he kicked them off the side to their doom said Now you can scream. and they screamed as they fell to their death and Burn quickly ran over to the pirate ship and realized they were too far away. Burn plugged his watch into the ship console and got a wider range screen and tracked them several meters ahead and he followed them slowly over the course of 7 hours. Burn eventually landed on Coruscant and transmitted a friendly code to Customs instead of conversing with them. Burn landed in an opposite hangar after waiting 9 minutes to do so as to not be caught. Burn took an elevator to his ship quickly and wondered how she had passed the small scanner he put on it that was required to drop the ramp. Burn noticed it was broken and shattered. Burn groaned and walked down the elevator and found Emma walking across the plaza and then went to the Temple and arrived at a Jedi meeting concerning the missing suitcase. Tons of Shadows and Palpatine were there. Emma said Burn had been killed and the suitcase was taken and she couldn't find it. Palpatine said What a shame. Burn kicked in the door upon hearing this and Emma jumped up from her seat, paused for a moment and hugged Burn and said Oh my force, you are alive! and Burn slammed the case on Palpatine's desk and said She is mad, she tried to sell this to the pirates. and Burn struck them into their seat and pointed his lightsaber at their throat. Palpatine crossed his arms and said Do you any proof to back such a claim? and Burn force lifted several wallets out of her pocket and placed them on Palpatine's desk with his free hand and said Jedi aren't that rich. and Palpatine nodded slightly and approached Emma and asked Is this true? and she stuttered and said Of course not! Chancellor, ask customs why she reported in with MY ship! stated Burn and Emma said I thought he was dead! Chancellor do I look injured to you in any places suggesting I was attacked in any way fatally? the Chancellor said No. and Burn said Why did she think I was dead? and the Chancellor nodded and said She will stand trial, guards, take them. and Burn deactivated his lightsaber. The guards moved in and she suddenly force pushed them into a wall and all the shadows sprung into action and activated their lightsabers and she cut through 8 out of 14 of them, being a Jedi master very powerful. The remaining 6 backed away. Burn briefly dueled them with another shadow and Burn and the Shadow managed to cut open her upper knee and cause her to cease. Burn took hold of the other part of the binders still on their hand and put it on the other hand. 3 guards raced in and upon the Chancellors orders, took her away. Cross of Glory Burn received the Cross of Glory from the Republic in a private meeting with the Chancellor and his office. Burn saluted the Chancellor and thanked him and was supported by two kinda recovered Yarn and Locks. Cold Justice Burn, covered in a brown Jedi robe with the hood pulled over the top of his fore-head and the shadow covering his face walked into their cell at night with guard stolen keys from a guard he knocked out from behind. Burn took off his hood.Emma, in an orange jump suit got up and tried to scream for guards but couldn't speak as Burn force choked them. They pleaded mercy with their eyes but Burn walked over to them and whispered in their ear There is no mercy. stating his viewpoint on enemies and then crushed their throat, reapplied the hood and walked out, undetected. The End Hostilities